(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic energies derived from a specific magnetic field. In one aspect, this invention is directed to shielding of human and inanimate subjects from magnetic fields and a method for shielding humans from electromagnetic fields such as those generated by transmission lines, magnetic resonance imaging devices and the like. The invention also is directed to the utilization of such shielding to focus electromagnetic energy and to provide devices equipped with such shielding. Another aspect of the invention is the use of the focused magnetic energies of a particular unidirectional magnetic field.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently there has been a rising concern by scientists and an increasing awareness on the part of the public in general, of the potential health hazards of electromagnetic fields. The scientific evidence is increasing daily which indicates that exposure to magnetic fields might conceivable cause adverse health effects in the cells of the human body. A comprehensive background paper was recently issued by the Congressional Office of Technology Assessment which was prepared by a team at Carnegie Mellon University and which indicated that the emerging evidence no longer allows one to categorically assert that there are no risks associated with electromagnetic fields radiated by cables, wires, fixtures and appliances in general.
Although scientists have generally assured the public that there was no danger to health, the uncertainty engendered by often contradictory data causes some degree of concern.
Moreover, while the electromagnetic fields radiated by fixtures and appliances found in the home or workplace may be of a relatively low level, more sophisticated equipment such as transmission lines, large electrical transformers, as well as the more recent magnetic resonance imaging devices, which radiate greater magnetic field strengths, are undoubtedly of greater concern. Magnetism and its effects have been widely discussed in the past and it is evident that magnetic energy does indeed effect the living organism such as humans and agricultural products.
A wide variety of methods have been reported in the literature which are directed to the use of magnetic energy as a diagnostic technique and also for the treatment of diseases in warm blooded animals including humans. For example, magnetic energy has been utilized quite successfully over the past several years to promote the formation of osteoblasts in conjunction with the healing of bone fractures. In many instances markedly improved results in healing times have been achieved by the application of magnetic energy to the site of bone fractures and other injuries.
The search for a biological effect due to magnetic fields has a long history dating back a hundred years. The literature on biomagnetic effects on the growth and development of various organisms has been quite extensive showing both positive and negative findings. Among the positive findings attributed to strong magnetic fields are: altered growth rate, enzyme activities, cellular metabolism, DNA synthesis and animal orientation. While the mutagenic abilities of strong magnetic fields have been controversial, a direct cytotoxic effect on mammalian cells has not been reported. As long ago as 1963, experiments were performed with a 56 kilogauss static field generated in an electromagnet at the Clarendon Laboratory at Oxford: at the time the strongest magnetic field available in the world, which showed no cytotoxicity with mammalian cells cultured in vitro for exposures up to several hours. The recent availability of powerful permanent ceramic magnets prompted the present studies which showed that to produce cytotoxicity the magnetic field needed to be varied.
Previous development of directional magnetic fields began in 1936, when A. R. Davis first discovered that the north and the south magnetic pole fields each exhibited unique properties with respect to their effects on various forms of life. This discovery was slow to be accepted because of investigations by others who confused Davis' directional polarities magnetic fields with those which are simultaneously emitted by horse shoe type magnets and by AC-powered electromagnets. The common belief over the years relating to magnets has been that the two magnetic poles, north and south, are homogeneous and that they emanate the same potential type of energy. This belief has been found to be a misconception, since the two poles of a magnet are totally different in electric potential and effect. Correspondingly, the application of the respective poles to living systems has been found to produce quite different results. More specifically, it has been shown that magnetic energy has an effect on cells such as blood cells, nerves, bacteria, et al.
It is also believed that magnetic energy has an effect on cells such as blood cells, nerve tissue cells and the like. Preliminary investigations regarding biological effects of exposure to magnetic fields have indicated a polarity dependence. Cells are deemed to be bioelectric in nature, function and behavior and studies have indicated that directional magnetic fields enhance biological activity. Moreover, due to the orientation of such cells and of the metal elements and other ions contained therein, the blood cells have been found to decrease certain biological effects when exposed to the north pole and to increase other biological effect when exposed to the magnetic south pole. This same type of reaction has been noted in connection with the other type cells of the body, it having been observed that, as a general matter, the application of north pole energies to an existing unhealthy or abnormal condition tends to have an arresting, quieting or relaxing effect, to induce an overall healing reaction akin to the body's own defense mechanism. On the other hand, the application of south pole energies tends to have a strengthening, activating effect, which has been found useful in treating some abnormal conditions, particularly those associated with a slowing or weakening in function. Cancer cells exposed to the north field show a significant decrease in the number of surviving cells after a period of incubation. Conversely, the same type of cells, when exposed to the south field, indicated an increase in the number of surviving cells compared to the unexposed controls. A more detailed description of magnetic pole energies can be found in Davis et al, Magnetism and its Effects On the Living System, Acres U.S.A., Kansas City Mo. (1974) and Davis et al, The Magnetic Effect, Acres U.S.A., Kansas City Mo. (1975).
Radiotherapy and chemotherapy are important modalities used to treat many types of human cancer. A major virtue of radiotherapy is that radiation beams can be aimed to encompass a target volume including the tumor while avoiding systemic effects. Within the target volume itself, radiation does not distinguish well between normal and malignant tissues and the small differential that does exist requires the exploitation of kinetic differences in a protracted multifraction regimen. On the other hand, some chemotherapy agents show a big differential in cytotoxicity between dividing and non-dividing cells, if not between normal and malignant cells per se, but the concomitant problem is systemic toxicity since the drug cannot be aimed. It would appear that a varying magnetic field may combine the best features of radio- and chemo- therapy; i.e. a big differential in cytotoxicity between dividing and plateau phase cells and the possibility of being aimed at a limited tumor volume,
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,776, which issued Aug. 22, 1967, there is disclosed an apparatus for generating magnetic fields which are indicated to be particularly useful for biomedical applications. Although the patentee is not specific as to individual applications, he does state that magnetic fields generated by the apparatus can decrease metabolism values and reacts on the spastic syndrome.
A magnetic probe is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,327 which issued May 23, 1972 and states that the probe can be employed in relatively inaccessible locations, such as in body cavities of animals to cause relaxation of muscle tissue.
A magnetic medical treatment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,620 which states that the effects of a magnetic field upon a living body are due to the fact that the electrolyte within the living body is dissociated by polarization and induced currents and is effective in controlling the sympathetic nervous system.
On May 3, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,590 issued to A. R. Davis and discloses an apparatus and method for treating seeds in a unipolar magnetic field. It is indicated in the patent that this treatment enhances the germination rate of the seeds, as well as providing plants having greater sugar content, increased protein and other desirable features.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,935 which issued Jan. 16, 1979 also to A. R. Davis, a method is disclosed and claimed which uses magnetic fields for clinical examination of animals to determine damaged, diseased, abnormal or malfunctioning parts of the body. Changes in tensioning and relaxation of the body extremities are an indication of body abnormalities.
A method for treating cancer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,952 which issued Nov. 18, 1986 and which involves timing an electromagnetic energy to the resonant energy absorption frequencies of the intracellular structures of the selected cells and then exposing a subject to this tuned electromagnetic energy field. The field can also be tuned to the frequency which has been calculated to be closest to the resonant frequency of the cancer cells and furthest from the normal cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,953, which issued to the same patentee, disclosed the identical procedure for the treatment of atherosclerotic lesions. In this process, metabolic and activity varying substances such as ferric hydroxide and dextran were employed and by applying the proper resonant energy, the heat in the diseased cell is increased by an increment sufficient to kill the diseased cell but not sufficient to kill normal cells.
In a patent issued to Robert T. Gordon on May 5, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,359, a process is described and claimed for the treatment of cancer in a host organism which comprises providing to the host organism minute particles capable of being inductively heated and which are of a size which can be absorbed into cancer cells. Thereafter the organism is subjected to an alternating electromagnetic field to heat the particles at that point in metabolic time when the maximum difference in magnetic susceptibility between the cancer cells and normal cells within the region occurs, and then continuing the inductive heating to increase intracellular temperature to selectively kill the cancer cells.
The north pole, which is defined as the north seeking pole, is now believed to provide a negative form of energy while the south pole, which is defined as the south seeking pole, is believed to provide a positive form of energy. It has also been found upon examination of the electron paths associated with the fields surrounding the respective poles that the south pole end of a magnet provides a right hand spin of electrons, i.e., a clockwise rotation of electron movement, as contrasted with the north pole electron spin, which provide a left hand spin or counterclockwise rotation of its electron field.
It has been further observed that the lines of magnetic energy leave the south pole to re-enter the magnet at the Bloch Wall where the 180 degree phase takes place, and leave the Bloch Wall at that point to go on as the north pole energy to re-enter the magnet at its north pole.
It is therefore evident that magnetic energies do indeed have an effect upon plants and living organisms, and which in some instances may be detrimental.
Surveys of magnetic resonance imaging devices and other types of equipment capable of producing appreciable magnetic fields were performed in order to determine the polarity and intensity of magnetic fields in areas where there are potentials of both occupational exposure and exposure to members of the general public.
Considering the potential significance of the foregoing, exposure to the South field from devices radiating such energy should be as low as is reasonably achievable.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects will be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide a method for shielding human and inanimate objects from magnetic fields. Another object is to provide a shielding for humans from electromagnetic fields such as those generated by transmission lines, magnetic resonance imaging devices and the like. A further object of the invention is to provide devices equipped with appropriate shielding. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings therein set forth.